


All The Way Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All The Way Home, BoyxBoy, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Tamar Braxton, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tamar Braxton's song All The Way Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way Home

"Fuck you, Zayn!" I yelled walking out of his room not wanting to look at his face anymore. I stormed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"The fuck is my keys?" I asked myself out loud. I moved the plastic bags to find the metals looking right at me. I stormed out of the kitchen and out of the front door which I slammed shut. I walked to my car unlocking the drivers door stepping in with a burning sensation of a pair of golden orbs staring at the back of my head. No doubt it was Zayn.

I sat down in my seat and slammed my door closed. I leaned forward placing my forehead on the steering wheel. I sat back up straight and inserted the keys into their little slot, twisting it forward starting the engine. I pulled out from in front of the flat and down the street.

I turned up the volume to the radio. 'All The Way Home' by Tamar Braxton was on. Her soulful R&B voice filled the car. I started listening to the song. The exact thing is happening to me and Zayn right now.

Zayn

I started thinking to myself. A image popped in my head. A image that I never wanted to see as long as I lived, not even after I die. Zayn crying. That shattered my heart to imagine that. I blinked rapidly to bring myself back to earth. I turned a low shade of pink when I realized I've been driving around his block, circling his house. The next go round I stopped in front of his flat.

I shut off the engine, taking the keys out off the little slot. I leaned forward till my forehead touched the steering wheel again. I thought if I should go inside. Just as her voice lowly started making it's way out of the car I opened my drivers door, hopping out. I made my way up to his front door, debating if I should knock.

I unknowingly, twist the knob that I obviously didn't lock. I walked in, making sure I locked the door behind myself. I heard muffled crying coming from upstairs. I slowly made my way up putting my keys that I forgot that was in my hand, in my pocket. I walked in his room to find his face stuffed in a pillow while his body lied down flat on his stomach.

I walked over to him and squatted down. I lifted my right hand and made little circles into his back. He jumped up but when he seen me he relaxed. He sat up straight and I stood up. He looked up at me, red puffy eyes, red nose, him sniffing. I wanted to kill myself for making him look like this. He stood up looking me dead in the eyes, showing relief and happiness in those golden orbs I fell in love with. He wrapped his arms around my neck just as mine wrapped around his waist. He put his head in the crook of my neck, smelling my scent. The hot breath coming from him breathing sent a shiver down my spine.

I felt his perfect lips form a smile my shivering. He pulled back and stared in my eyes again. He started slowly leaning in, kissing me. My lips didn't respond. Come on lips! Work! I immediately started thinking. All it took was Zayn to nudge me to kiss back for them to start working. The kiss was slow and passionate. I started nibbling on Zayn's bottom lip asking to be let in. Zayn happily obliged. I slipped my tongue into his sweet mouth.

My tongue explored all over his mouth. I started with his teeth, then his roof, and I started messaging his tongue with my own. We both pulled back from the kiss, slightly panting. I looked at his deep golden orbs as they went from loving to lust within a split second. His hands unknotted themselves and made their way down to my arse, letting me know he wanted to be in charge.

"Little Zaynie wants to top?" I teased. He growled lowly before squeezing my arse cheeks making me sequel and jump wrapping my legs around his waist. He gave me a slick smirk. Dirty bastard, I thought to myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and replant the kiss. This time with him in charge. I felt a long, wet, and slippery thing swipe across my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth, allowing him to explore my mouth with his tongue.

I let a low moan slip out of my mouth into his. I felt his c*ck twitch. I smiled a little into the kiss. He slowly spun us around and laid us carefully onto the bed, so I was on my back while he was on top of me. My legs still wrapped around his waist, he started grinding against me, obviously trying to create some friction. I let out a throaty moan as our semi-hard clothed c*cks rubbed against each other. He backed out of the kiss.

"Looks like little LiLi wants more." I shook my head rapidly thrusting my hips up. I flipped us over and straddled his hips.

"I'm teasing, not you." I said lowly.

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip when I thrusted my hips forward, wanting more fiction myself. I flipped us over and straddled his hips. I started grinding my arse against his mostly hard c*ck. He let out a low moan and I smiled still grinding though.

"I can wait to get inside you." He moaned.

All I could do is smile. He flipped us over again, him on top. He ripped his shirt off, literally. He took mine off but more gently. Once my shirt was on the floor Zayn stared at me biting his bottom lip. He bent over and placed a light kiss to my lips, then down my jawline, and he stopped at my neck. He took some of my skin into his warm mouth. He sucked, nibbled and licked on it causing me to moan. He stopped and started getting lower. Leaving kisses on my chest down to my jeans.

He looked up at me as if he was asking me did I want to go further. I nodded. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, pulling them down with my socks and shoes. He took off his own jeans and socks. He stared at me, eye raping, biting his lips, eyeing me up down slowly. I slid off the bed and squatted in front of his c*ck that was clothed by Zayn's tight boxers. I palmed it, making Zayn close his eyes and throw his head back.

"Liam, just suck it." Zayn moaned his words causing me to moan and my c*ck twitched. I slid off the fabric making his c*ck jump for joy. I licked from his base all them way to the tip of the 9in thing. I wrapped my mouth around his tip, sucking softly. Another moan was released from Zayn's lips. I took his whole shaft in my mouth, causing it to hit the back of my throat. Zayn let out a real loud throaty moan. I pulled back to tip then deep throated him again.

"Shit Liam. Suck that shit." He moaned his words again. I smiled but I kept bobbing my head on his length.

"Li, I'm a-ab-about t-to c-cum!" Zayn said before releasing into my mouth. I swallowed his hot sugar enjoying as it slid down my throat.

"You wanna feel how tight I am?" I asked him seductively.

"Fuck yeah."

He picked me up like I was a piece of paper, standing me up. He turned me around and bent me over his bed. I looked back at him as he got down on his knees. I felt his big warm hands on my arse. He parted my cheeks and I felt him work his tongue into my hole. I closed my eyes and moaned feeling his long, warm, wet, slippery tongue inside me.

"Suck." He commanded shoving his left hand in my face. I started with his middle finger. Taking in my mouth sucking it. He moan, tongue still in me. I went to his finger between the middle and the pinky. I sucked on both fingers. He slipped his index finger in my mouth, moaning afterward. I took his fingers out of my mouth and his tongue out of me.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded in response.

He stuck a finger in me and my body immediately stiffened. I had to remember to relax. I unknotted my body and felt the pleasure of it. I nodded letting him know he can add another finger. Another finger entered my hole and I hissed at the pain. Once again, relax, I thought to myself. I started buckling down on his finger as he started scissoring me. I let out a low moan. He inserted his third finger and started searching for that one spot.

One of his fingers brushed over the spot. I let out a loud moan. He started jabbing his fingers into my prostate making me feel close to my climax. He pulled out of me wanting to stick his huge c*ck in me. He reached over me, under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube. He popped open the bottle applying it to my hole.

"Liam Lay on your back. I want to see you." He said. I crawled onto the bed and spun around only to lay on my back and put my legs in the air.

I looked at him as he applied some lube to his c*ck. He closed the bottle and threw it back on the bed. He walked in between my legs, lining himself up with my hole.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

He inserted himself into me, grunting. I scrunched up my face and hissed at the pain. Once he was all the way in he waited for me to adjust. I let only little pain go away before I told him to go. I slid half way out of me only to plow back into me. I heard grunt as I closed my eyes from the pain. He did it again and again until he found my prostate. I yelled out a moan. He chuckled.

"Shit Zayn!" I yelled

"Your so fucking tight, Liam!" Zayn yelled.

I felt my orgasm rip right through me. I'm getting close to my climax by the way Zayn keep plowing into my prostate. I'm surprised I haven't came yet.

"I love you, Liam." Zayn said still fucking the daylights out of me.

"I l-l-l-lov-ov-ov-love y-y-y--you too!" I yelled as my juices went flying all over me. My chest, chin, and stomach was covered with my load.

"I'm about to....." Before he could even finish his sentence, he cummed inside of me. He pulled out of me panting, watching as his juices rush right out of me.

"Want me to clean that up?" He asked about the white ribbons all over my body. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I moaned ah he used his tongue to clean me off. Once he was done he collapsed on the side of me.

"That was hot." He declared. I nodded in agreement. I turned to the right, snuggling into him. He wrapped and arm around me and we fell asleep naked in his bed.


End file.
